


I've Got You

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Life's rough when you're a werewolf, and even more so when you need to juggle a werewolf toddler, but Harry isn't alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> “I-I can’t stop it. I’m sorry…”
> 
> “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just breathe. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. I’ve got you.”
> 
> Werewolf!Harry. Halloween Full Moon.
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Harry's arm ached. He didn't need to look at his lunar calendar to know what that meant. He didn't need to look at his arm to know that other than the old scar that had healed over years ago there were no visible injuries to it. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he tried to pretend that the day wasn't happening, that the full moon wasn't going to be up in the sky that evening. He knew that it wouldn't actually stop time from progressing but a small voice in the back of his mind told him that he had to at least try.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice floated into the bedroom from down the corridor. Harry assumed that she was in the kitchen getting breakfast started for them but he couldn't seem to make himself get up. He knew that he had to get up, he had to make the most of the day and at least for Teddy's sake pretend that everything was normal.

The toddler was becoming more and more aware of what happened to his godfather every month, and while he and Hermione never wanted to keep anything from Teddy, this wasn't something that they knew how to explain to him. It didn't help that Teddy was the reason that this happened to Harry. No, that wasn't a fair way to put it. No-one had known what would happen to the little boy during a full moon, werewolf children had never been recorded before and there was no way that you could blame a baby for anything, let alone blame a baby for having succumbed to the influences of a full moon.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was closer now and suddenly the duvet was being pulled off of him. "Coming to eat?" She asked gently, her eyes flickering to the arm that Harry was cradling to his chest. He knew that it was probably overdramatic, but he couldn't help it. He knew that he wasn't any good at regulating his emotions normally, but his ability to do so was even lower at this time of the month.

"I'm not hungry." He said quietly as he tried to grab the duvet from her again. "I just want to sleep."

Hermione shook her head gently at that. "You need to eat, Harry." She said quietly. "Keep your strength up…"

"You make that sound like I'm sick or something," Harry muttered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, finally letting go of his arm. He could still feel it throbbing, but he supposed most of that was probably in his head.

"I know you're not sick…" She said quietly as she reached out to touch his cheek gently, her fingers stroking his skin in a way that he had to assume was meant to soothe him but in actual fact just made him more nervous. He knew that she was trying to comfort him but he couldn't make himself take the comfort. He just kept thinking about Remus and how the man had done this for almost thirty years, and he was complaining when he had only been doing it for two years, and he had the added bonus that the wolfsbane potion that Hermione brewed for him stopped him from actually turning into a full-blown werewolf. He was lucky where Remus hadn't been.

"I'll join you soon." He promised though he rolled away from her hand, facing the opposite direction and hoping that she would take the hint that he just needed to be alone for a while. He wanted to talk to her, to confide in her about all of his, but he couldn't find it in him to worry her even more, not when she was the one that had to hold it together for them all.

He listened to her sigh before he heard her feet padding on the floorboards and then the bedroom door click. He gave a soft sigh of his own, knowing that he had just annoyed her, but being unable to change that until he got over himself and got himself out of bed. For now, though he let himself just lie there and feel sorry for himself.

**

It was lunchtime before Harry dragged himself out of bed. He could tell that Hermione was frustrated with him, but she didn't say anything. Somehow that only made things worse. He was a grown man, he didn't need people to walk on eggshells around him.

He suppressed a sigh as he entered the kitchen where she was making sandwiches and pressed a kiss to her temple. He always admired how she was able to soldier on no matter what the situation threw at her, but sometimes he wished that she would take a step back and actually process everything. He didn't think that this way could be entirely healthy - not that his method of hiding from everything was healthy either.

"Where's Teds?' He asked as he moved to make himself a cup of tea. His arm was no longer throbbing so he figured he could probably face the little boy without listening to the voice inside his head telling him that this was all the toddler's fault.

"He's playing in the living room." She told him without looking at him.

Harry watched her for a moment before he gave a small nod and decided to go to the little boy, leaving Hermione in peace. She had enough on her plate, he knew that. They'd both been thrown into this situation where they had become parents to a half-werewolf, half-metamorphamagus, and to top it off Harry also had werewolf tendencies himself.

Teddy was playing with his lego, completely oblivious to what today was. Harry reckoned that it was better that way, at least for now. After his afternoon nap, they would have to explain that tonight something was going to happen to him that no-one had any control over. They would both be dosed up on wolfsbane, but for whatever reason - may be because the lycanthropy was inherited and not forced upon him - the potion didn't stop Teddy from experiencing agonising pain. Harry was in the same boat. Neither of them actually turned into wolves when they took the potion, so they were luckier than Remus had been, but that didn't mean that it was enjoyable in any shape or form.

"Hey there buddy," Harry said softly as he sat himself down on the rug next to Teddy who promptly gave him a block, silently telling him to get building, that there wasn't time for sitting around doing nothing - even if that was exactly what Harry wanted to do.

They built together for a while before Hermione came through with their lunch. The three of them sat around the coffee table, something they didn't normally do, but neither Harry nor Teddy complained. It was a nice change, Harry decided as he ate his sandwich and watched his girlfriend eat her own one. He knew he had to apologise for being so bloody miserable all the time, but he couldn't do that while Teddy was there so he decided that it would have to wait until he went down for his nap. That was if Hermione was even willing to listen to his apology in the first place.

**

"Mione…" Harry had just put Teddy down and actually got him to sleep - which was both a personal triumph and probably just a side effect of the whole turning into a werewolf thing. He knew that he felt exhausted himself and he would have quite happily settled down for a nap had he not got some serious apologising to do.

"Hm..?" The brunette didn't even bother looking up at him as she washed the breakfast and lunch dishes up.

Harry gave a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, halfway hoping that he wouldn't have to actually voice his apology but knowing that it wouldn't get him off the hook either. "I'm sorry." He said quietly against her neck.

Hermione gave a slight shake of her head. "Don't be." She said quietly as she pulled away just enough so that she could turn to face him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I know the full moon is always stressful for you." She paused for a moment before she cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand. "And I know today has to be even more so."

"Today?" Harry frowned slightly as he tried to figure out what exactly that meant. He wasn't aware that there was anything different about this month compared to all the months before.

Hermione frowned slightly as she watched him for a moment before she gave her head a small shake. "I thought you knew what the date was but it's okay that you don't."

"What's the date..?" Harry asked slowly as he tried to look over her shoulder at the calendar but he couldn't quite read what it said.

"Harry. It's Halloween." She said quietly.

Harry froze for a moment. The anniversary of his parent's death wasn't one that he made a big deal about. Sure, it made things all that more bitter that he was going to spend this particular one writhing in agony, but honestly he didn't tend to see the point in dwelling on dates. He missed his parents every day, regardless of when they died, just like he missed Teddy's parents regardless of when they died.

"It's just like any other day." He said quietly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He knew that wasn't exactly true but he wasn't going to let himself dwell on it and further ruin his day.

"If you say so," Hermione said quietly as she ran her thumb over her cheek before she turned back to the dishes. Harry watched her, debating between helping her or just going to rest for a while. They only had a few hours left until moonrise so he knew that he needed to conserve his strength, but he also hated leaving everything up to Hermione. He was all too aware that this wasn't the life that she had signed up for when she had declared her love for him just two years ago, but he supposed that no-one ever knew what they were signing up for when they fell in love.

**

"No!" Teddy screamed, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him. "No! No!"

Harry took a slow breath. His arm hurt, his head hurt, his heart was racing, and a toddler having a temper tantrum was not what he needed right then. He rubbed the crease between his eyebrows before he decided to try again.

"We'll drink it together, okay?" He suggested, holding his own beaker in his hand. This had been so much easier when they could trick the little boy into drinking his potion, but those days had well and truly past.

"No!" Teddy yelled and proceeded to launch his sippy cup across the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

"Fine," Harry muttered as he picked up the sippy cup. He didn't know what else to do except for an attempt to pin the child down and syringing the potion into him. He decided to let Hermione try before they resorted to that method, however.

Harry downed his own potion before he called through for Hermione. There wasn't a lot of time to spend on this task, not if they didn't want Teddy to go through his partial change, but if he wouldn't take the potion then they would all just ride it out. Hermione would probably have to leave for her own safety. Teddy's bite was only ever dangerous at full moon when he didn't take the potion, and of course, Harry had already been subject to it once before.

"Not going well?" Hermione asked as she appeared in the doorway, looking between Harry who was practically pulling his hair out by this point, and Teddy whose face was bright red and looked as if he might explode any moment.

"He threw it," Harry said quietly. "Sorry, Mione, but I need some air.

Hermione squeezed his arm but she nodded, letting him get past her. Harry headed straight out into the London street below. It was freezing, something that his hair standing on edge on his arms made all too clear. He wrapped his arms around himself as he leaned against the nearest wall, letting the ice-cold hair fill his lungs.

He knew that Teddy couldn't help it, that he didn't understand that they were trying to help him, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. He could only hope that Hermione had managed to go get him to take the potion.

He glanced up at the sky and gave a sigh as he realised that it was starting to darken. Even with the potion in his system, he couldn't stay out here. It stopped him from actually turning into a wolf - not that he ever had - and stopped his bite from being infectious, but it didn't stop his temper and it didn't stop him from getting completely riled up about everything. He supposed that had started already, considering that he was currently annoyed with a certain two-year-old.

He ran his fingers through his hair before he pushed off the wall and headed back inside the flat. If Hermione had been unsuccessful then she would need to go stay at the Burrow. He knew that neither Molly nor Arthur would mind, but Hermione wouldn't be particularly pleased about being forced out of her own home. He hoped that she understood that it was for her own good, or would at least slowly come to accept that if Teddy was still refusing.

What he found in the kitchen, however, was both Hermione and Teddy eating ice cream and Teddy's sippy cup sitting empty on the side of the sink. Bribery - why hadn't he thought of that? He knew it wasn't the best method of parenting but desperate needs called for desperate measures, did it not?

He pressed a kiss to Hermione's head before stealing some of her ice cream, letting himself smile a little as he dropped into the seat next to her. She was a force to be reckoned with and for that, he was more than grateful.

**

"Breathe, Harry," Hermione whispered, she was holding his wrists but Harry couldn't actually see her through his tears. They were falling thick and fast and all he could feel was himself shaking violently and the bile that was rising up in the back of his throat. "You're okay, I'm here."

But that was the problem, wasn't it? That Hermione was spending her Halloween here with him instead of with someone who she didn't have to worry about attacking her. Her words only made him cry harder as the guilt-wracked through his body. He felt like he was going to be crushed by the guilt.

"Come on, look at me." Her voice remained quiet and steady and somehow it managed to break through his sobs. She had that uncanny ability to be able to calm him down no matter what, and even though his brain was actively fighting against being calm now, she was still somehow getting through to him.

He managed to give her hands a squeeze back and forced himself to meet her gaze. "I - I can't stop it. I'm sorry…" He trailed off. He didn't know what exactly it was that he was apologising for. He didn't have any control over what was happening to him, he just knew that he needed to apologise, and his inhibitions were low enough that he couldn't fight his instincts.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hermione tried to reassure him, one of her hands now cupping his cheek and her thumb running over his skin. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you."

Part of him couldn't actually believe that he didn't have anything to be sorry for, but he could at least believe that she was there for him and that she wasn't actually going anywhere. It certainly helped that her hands were on his person, that alone was almost enough to keep him grounded and stopping him from completely spiralling out.

He managed to take several deep breaths as he kept his eyes locked on hers. Slowly his tears started to slow down and eventually they came to an end. He had to count himself lucky because even though he was being forced to go through this horrible situation, he at least had Hermione to help him through it.

For the first time that day, Harry let his thoughts flicker to his parents and he found that he was even more proud of his father, someone who had done this for his own best friend. It had been more difficult for his dad as well because Remus, in his werewolf form, would not have understood at first that all his friends were trying to do was help him.

The thoughts of his parents didn't help to calm him at all. He tried to keep his eyes fixed on Hermione's as his brain reminded him just how flippantly he had brushed off that today was the anniversary of their death. Guilt came crashing over him and his eyes filled with fresh tears. He had besmirched their memory. A small voice in the back of his mind did try to tell him that was a lie, that he had bigger things to deal with this year, but he couldn't listen to it.

"Harry…" Hermione leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She didn't tell him that he should stop crying, but for some reason that made it worse. He couldn't explain it.

He closed his eyes tightly at the kiss, hoping to push the tears back down inside of him, but all that did was push them out of his eyes and he turned into a blubbering wreck all over again.

Hermione just simply took him into her arms and let him collapse against her chest. He let himself breathe her in, let himself breathe in that familiar banana smell that always soothed him.

**

The morning after a full moon was always worse than the morning before. Harry felt as if he had eaten an entire ashtray worth of cigarette butts while simultaneously running through a brick wall, and that was probably the only reason that he even dared to leave his bed in search of water.

When he heard Teddy crying a tiny twinge of guilt flitted through his gut. He felt for the little boy - and he felt for Hermione who was going to have no rest from those tears today. He made a mental note to buy her flowers, or maybe just a book, as he entered the kitchen.

He ended up sitting down at the table as he decided that his legs were far too shaky to manage to carry him back to the bedroom at that current moment in time. He held onto the table itself tightly as the world span. He didn't drink but he assumed that this was what a hangover felt like and he couldn't help but wonder why people would intentionally put themselves through this.

He let himself listen to Hermione with Teddy, let himself listen to her comforting him and the thought that she was a good mum flickered through his mind. They'd never called themselves Teddy's parents, that would feel like they were trying to replace Remus and Tonks, but unless they somehow managed to find a way to ensure that Harry's children didn't end up with this curse then he was well aware that there was a chance that Teddy was going to be their only child - unless Hermione left him, he supposed.

He knew that there were other ways in which one could become a parent nowadays, one of those ways was how they had acquired Teddy, but neither of them had actually ever discussed it. They'd never discussed children or the future, but then they were barely twenty, the future was still wide open.

Harry rubbed his temples gently as he took a sip of his water. All he knew just then was that Hermione had promised that she was there for him, there with him, and he sincerely hoped that she meant that she was there with him forever. Even if that wish was entirely selfish and it meant that he was condemning her to many more nights like the one they had endured the night before.

But Harry reckoned that he deserved to be a little selfish sometimes.


End file.
